


Wolf Lust

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Clothed Sex, Day 7-public, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sheith Month 2019, Somnophilia, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), possibly I'm not sure so i tagged it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro wakes up to Keith grinding on him hours before the moon rises.





	Wolf Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after 'Wolf Moon' so you can read that if you want.

Shiro woke to something rubbing against his back.

Groaning, Shiro noticed that sometime in his sleep, he had slipped back into his human form. He was shirtless with his face resting on his left arm. The moon was still four or so hours from even beginning to rise, and his energy was drained still. This was a prime example of exhaustion and unmotivation. Shiro normally wasn’t this lazy, but it was just before the new moon. The witch’s experiments on him must have fucked him over because he never used to get this tired. It felt like every movement made his bones creak and muscles twitch.

He felt old.

Warm air ghosted over his neck before he became aware that there was a weight on his back. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that Keith was asleep on top of him, in human form too. As if he could hear his thoughts in his sleep, the younger held onto Shiro tighter. Shiro grinned as he rested his head onto the ground. A tiny huff left the other’s lips before Keith fell deeper into sleep. 

Shiro knew this was one of the few ways that Keith could safely deal with his abundant energy. When he was sleeping, the energy didn’t really bother him too much. For some reason, Keith had always been more sensitive to the moon’s change. It was if the moon itself poured its energy into him directly, making him way too energetic throughout the day. It started a bit before it hit Shiro, usually hours to half a day. Keith would wake extra early, moving around like he couldn’t stay still and making small noises from his inner wolf, tiny growls and whines.

Shiro knew from experience that if Keith didn’t get rid of the energy, it built up until it physically hurt. Keith described it as fire burning him alive every time he tried to move or breathe. It ended when the moon came, but not a moment sooner. He didn’t want the younger in pain, even with hours left.

Keith snuggled into his back, letting out a happy huff before quieting. Every few seconds, his hand twitched slightly, likely trying to get rid of left over energy. Shiro began to drift to sleep when he felt the same thing rubbing against him. Blinking, he waited, breath hitched for any noise from Keith. The younger let out a tiny sigh before snuggling even closer, wrapping his lithe arms around his torso.

Shiro could suddenly feel the hardness through the cloth of both of their pants, resting on the curve of his thigh. 

Keith made a small sound, pressing his face into Shiro’s shoulder blades. He brushed his hips in a smooth motion, rubbing against the older with a small growl. A warm shock ran from Shiro’s back straight to his groin as he stifled his own sound. As if he heard him in his sleep, Keith ground down a bit harder, letting out a tiny whimper. Teeth brushed against his skin, just barely touching him. Shiro began to sweat as heat curled in his navel. 

Keith held him tighter, not enough to hurt him but to keep him in place. He made small rapid grinding motions with his hips, erection digging into Shiro's hip like fire through wood. Shiro groaned softly as Keith thrust his hips a little harder than before, panting slightly. A spark flew through Shiro as Keith's pace picked up. The younger man was grunting and groaning every few seconds, pumping his hips to an invisible beat. 

"Shiro…" Keith mumbled under his breath as he snapped his hips again. The older blushed slightly at the idea of his name on Keith's lips like that. Keith let out another huff before he shifted, rubbing right on Shiro's ass. The older lost his breath as sparks flew up his spine. Taking some of this on himself, Shiro pushed his hips back against Keith who whimpered softly again. A moment passed before Keith pushed forward a little harder, letting out a tiny growl before digging a tooth into Shiro’s shoulder. The tooth didn’t dig into his muscles, only tugging strong enough to pinch. Shiro grinned as he glanced back at the other who was flicking his eyes around quickly under his lids. Little mutterings came from his lips as he moved against Shiro more.

By now, the younger was holding him even tighter, wriggling against him. Heat was building in Shiro’s navel, burning softly throughout his body as they both got closer and closer. Claws dug into the skin on his chest, making him groan softly, enjoying the feeling as they both continued to grind on each other. The settling night was only interrupted by their pants and tiny moans.

One second, both were at it. The next, fire shot through Shiro’s veins as Keith’s teeth bit down on the spot between his shoulder blades, only adding to the pleasure. Warm stickiness coated the inside of his pants as he relaxed. Before seconds after, Keith did the same, rubbing his face against Shiro’s neck with a content sigh.

Shiro could feel the exact moment Keith began tilting too far to his left, beginning to slide off of him. With a tiny huff, Keith plopped off, a small ‘oof’ coming from him as he landed softly on the dusty ground. Shiro shook his head in amusement before twisting around, facing the younger who was staring at him with a hazy warmth-filled gaze. His irises were shrunk down to pins as his eyes glowed golden, standing out in the darkening evening air. A sharp tooth poked out of his gaping mouth, making him that much more cute to the other werewolf who chuckled softly. It was good to know that the younger gave into his wolf side more during sex too. He would love to see it later on, but for now, he just rested his forehead against Keith’s. Soft, sweaty hair curled into his face as he smiled back at the other.

“That was amazing, baby,” Shiro whispered softly under his breath, hugging the other man to his chest, feeling warm skin against his, “Did it help you?”

“Yeah,” Keith muttered into his ear, snuggling closer as Shiro held him tighter. There was a slight buzzing under the younger’s leaner frame that told him his energy wasn’t completely down, but at a much more stable level than before, “Thanks.”

“Don’t need to thank me,” Shiro brushed a hand over the other’s muscled back, letting out a calming whine. Keith sank further into his chest as he turned back to normal fully, blunt teeth poking at the older’s collarbone, “You going to be able to make it until we transform?”

“I’ll be fine,” Keith nodded against his neck, pressed up against him, “We only have a little bit left, right?”

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded before he placed his nose against Keith’s, carefully rubbing it against the younger’s before placing a tiny kiss there. Smaller hands weaved through his silvery hair, making Shiro relax as Keith yawned, hot breath ghosting over his shoulder. Shiro snickered softly as he held the other closer, “Just go back to sleep, Keith. I’ll wake you up in a few hours.”

Keith nodded against his chest before plopped his head down, falling asleep instantly. Shiro just laughed softly, hugging Keith with his only arm. Well, they found a new way to get rid of that excess energy.


End file.
